Talk:Bakugan Dimensions
Anyone know if there is a store that you can buy bakugan at in dimensions. I hate Comcast even more right about now. --Henry Medals - Broken Mirror 02:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Comcast Is awsome Comcast Is AWSOME Samuel301 (talk) 20:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Samuel301 :Can we stop spamming about Comcast?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 21:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) WHEN DO U THINK IT WILL BE READY?? It's a sign... It keeps getting delayed. It's a sign it will be canceled... just like Earthbound 64. (cue dramatic music) --The Ocarina Guy Who wants HOT DAWGZ? 22:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) No, the real sign is the flames moving faster, it means it's coming soon, '''very' soon.-Kohu dimensions postponing why is dimensions being postponed i am being very ticked off and have been waiting forever :I repeat. I. Don't. Fricken'. Know!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) i am so tired of wating for bakugan dementions i am staing up on bakugan WHEN IS IT COMING OUT Souljaboy2244 (talk) 01:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) IN JUNE. It says so on the website. There. HaYdOs271File:Haydos271-Sig1.jpg[[User talk:Haydos271|'Chat to me!']] ??? 09:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Add this please... Bureaucrat or Sysop Quoted from LordDarkus, Admin of my.bakugan.com: [Bakugan Dimensions utilizes the Flash/Shockwave player right in your internet browser. So, you will have to make sure you have the most recent version of Firefox, IE, or Safari and the updated Flash/Shockwave player. More information regarding specifics will be released when we get closer to launch.] SOURCE = http://my.bakugan.com/orca/#topic/L-N--2010-05-06.htm This means that the game will be browser-based (NO LARGE DOWNLOADS) meaning the only thing you'd have to install/download would be a plug-in. ~ Ciao ShadowJr [[User talk:ShadowJr|''' (Reply) ]] 00:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :...why? It's not important.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 01:00, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Uh, it kind of is. There are soooo many parents out there who don't like when their child downloads stuff, so if the young people using this wiki know that the game is not downloaded, then they don't have to worry about anything and wont give away their codes. ~ Ciao ShadowJr [[User talk:ShadowJr| (Reply) ]] 01:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, it you had shortened it, like you just did, it would have been. We're not going to add that whole quote from LordDarkus.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 01:12, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... There has been no proof... There has been no proof of the game releasing June 1st. :Actually, SpinMaster released a note saying on the bakugan website saying it would be june tenth. But the note has been replaced.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 19:01, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Uh can you just please remove the release date? Nobody but Spinmaster actually knows when the game is coming out. The date added is false unless you can prove that the date is true with a link... There are tons of little kids claiming that this wiki was made by Bakugan so they actually think that the release date is true. :You missed SpinMaster releasing the date, didn't you?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 01:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Dimensions Bakugan Dimensions Beta Release Bakugan Dimensions Online released June 2nd, 2010 in the early hours of the morning. Please visit http://www.bakugandimensions.com To play online Please do be aware as it is still in its beta release it is possible the servers may go down for maintenance periodically to work out any bugs that can hinder smooth game play. Keep Brawling Spin Master Customer Relations : I thought it opened on the 1st of june at around 10:30pm EST... I played it then! (Created char, battled and everything... just couldn't see any human players, just NPC's) : i want the battle gear on the bakugan not above them liars This game is so dumb when ever i try getting into it it comes up with done but with errors on page :*facepalm*The errors are being fixed. Why is it people's instinct to call everything they don't like or understand dumb or stupid, among other words?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 15:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Bunch O empty promises Ok I registered for an account at least three times with three different email adresses and they still haven't sent me a confermation email I need to play the game if you can help it, and it's not hard don't play it. Can someone please unlock this page? I have a few pics and info to add. | pyrus = }} | subterra = }} | haos = }} | darkus = }} | aquos = }} | ventus = }} | gold = }} | silver = Silver | copper = Copper | Darkus }} }}Alpha - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious about this: ]]Here! 04:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Additional Information I thought that someone had posted all the NPC information including their levels, Attribute and location. I can't find that page to see how to add the rest of the information I have. I have a bunch, but don't know where to put it. In the meantime, I will work on the Bakugan list based on how people know Bakugan now. TC (talk) 12:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Questions!! can someone tell me what the servers (avior, lumagrowl, etc.) are? I think they have something to do with the attribute, but I think there's more to them than that. *It is a little easier to answer when you sign your posts, but I figure I will answer here and you will see it anyway, right? :) The server names are just names of different Bakugan. In general, it doesn't matter which one you select. There has historically (and I believe still) a chance to battle LordDarkus (LD) and Brightlight (BL) on Avior on Thursdays from 4 - 5 pm Pacific Time. (I think that is the right time.) If you want to be there for that, you have to be on Avior in the Downtown Plaza. Otherwise, you can select the server on which you know you have friends, or just pick one at random. Using the map function you can change your server without logging out, and with the port feature you can go to your friends regardless of their server. A few times, a server is full or down for maintenance, so it will not be available when you are logging in. I hope that I was able to answer your current and potentially some future questions! :) TC (talk) 23:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) outdated Is there a outdated infobox I can put here? Cuz this info sorely needs updating. Mattwo (talk) 21:36, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Questions After you start the game and beat Marucho..how do you get out of where you where? 20:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :"How do you get out of where you where?" Um ... can't answer that ... maybe you mean "where you ARE"? You walk through the doors ... they're behind Marucho ... --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 20:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' :It still won't let me go through..through and yes that's what I mean. 20:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh, can't help you, then. It might be a bug. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 20:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Why??? Why nobody hasnt realized that BD is worldwide already?! The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 22:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan dimmensions shuts down for good Bakugan dimmensions is being shutdown for good on June 30th.Naquos 00:48, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : - 'Bendo14 has left you a message! shall rise! [[User:Bendo14|'Be'ndo]] '' was here!'' 00:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) YOU REALLY THINK WE DO NOT KNOW THIS?!?!?! Gallery The gallery is absolutely BLOATED. We seriously need to clean it up! — Ji Robinson (talk) 20:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) i can't get on Bakugan dimensions. i can't find it wont let me get on :It's dead. Read the article. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC)